Bella the Vampire Slayer
by KatieCullen96
Summary: This is about Bella Swan vampire slayer. Bella is working for Angel at Wolfram and Hart. The Cullens start working there too. Who will Bella choose. Her first love Angel,Spike, or Edward the one love that didn't know her secret.
1. Volterra

_**Bella the Vampire Slayer**_

**EPOV**

**We were going to die. I knew we were. Our coven had gotten too big. Since we refused to join the Volturi they have decided that we were a threat. So they have asked-or should I say ordered-us to come to Italy. Now my family and I were in their special chamber. It was only used for well killing vampires who were "out of control" as Aro puts it. **

**Right now he was giving us his We Are So Sorry it Had to Come to This speech.**_** What are we going to do? **_**was what Alice was saying. Emmett wanted to try to fight, even he knew that wouldn't work. Carlisle wanted to reason with them, Esme was worried about us, Jasper was trying to calm them down, and Rosalie was just scared. "We really didn't want to do this, but you have given us no choice." **

"**I'm sure we can-" Carlisle began to say but Caius cut him off. "This is the only way." Without another word Aro waved his hand ordering some other vampires to kill us. Suddenly the door swung open and the one person I never thought I'd see again walked through the door. **


	2. Saved

Saved

**Bella. My Bella. She was here. It had been almost a year since I have seen her and now she was less than twenty yards away from me. She wasn't alone. Bella was with another woman. She looked a couple of years older than Bella. She had dark brown hair just a little shorter than Bella's and looked like she really didn't want to be here.**

**They walked very gracefully to the center of the room and turned to Aro ignoring us completely. Bella spoke. "We are from Wolfram and Hart. Angel would like for the Cullens to be released immediately." She spoke clearly and with full authority. "Why would we do that they are our domain. We can do what we want to do with them." Marcus sneered. I bit back a growl. **

"**Well you know there is more than one Wolfram and Hart law firm. And there is one in Italy and they can overpower you or overrule you. Whatever you want to call it." The other one said. "They are vampires. Not the kind Angel is so you don't have any power over us." **

"**The hell we don't." The girl hissed. "Now I really don't want to be here and you guys are freaking the hell out of me so if you don't let them go I'm gonna-" "Faith! Stop." Bella said sternly. Then she turned back Aro and the others. "When I said Angel would like for you to let them go I meant that if you don't then Wolfram and Hart will take away all of your power and you will just be regular vampires. You won't be able to control any other vampires into doing anything you want and there's a good chance that the ones that you have manipulated into helping you will probably kill you." The other one, Faith, looked smug. Aro was about to give.**

"**Fine. Let them go." Aro said and with a wave of his hand we were released. It took everybody a second to move, but once we did the whole family ran up to Bella. Before we could say anything Faith said, "Not now. We can get to the introductions or reunions or whatever after we get out of here." We all agreed and headed out.**

**BPOV**

**We got them out. That is all I wanted to do. When I found out that the Cullens were going to get killed (I had a Wolfram and Hart physic looking in on them) I went straight to Angel. I had to pretty much beg him to let me go to Italy. He finally gave in, but he didn't let me go without some supervision. Even though it was just Faith, but I quickly found out why Angel picked her. She hated Edward almost as much as Angel. **

**When we finally got there I took one look at the Cullens and had to look away. I knew if I looked at them again I would break down. So I had turned directly to Aro and told him to let them go. After he finally agreed the Cullens ran up to us. Oh no. I couldn't do this. What was going to happen. Would Edward just ignore me? Would he leave? Would he want to get back together? I knew that last one was really unlikely. Faith saw my hesitation so she took the situation over. **

"**Not now. We can get to the introductions or reunions or whatever after we get out of here." They all agreed. We left quickly and Faith explained the Cullens everything. "If you don't mind- and I don't get why you would since we just saved your life and all." I elbowed her in the ribs for that comment. "Ouch B. It's the truth." I glared at her. "Anyway Angel would like it if you would come with us back to Wolfram and Hart in L.A. He has a favor to ask." **

"**Considering what he's done with us," Carlisle said. "we would be happy to accompany you to Wolfram and Hart. I do have a question. Why did Angel want to help us? I don't think I have ever met him." Faith looked at me. Her look said **_**Do you want me to tell them? **_**I kind of figured that they knew from that look. I blinked twice. Me and Faith made up a code that only we knew. Two blinks meant to be vague. "Lets just say that you have a really good friend there. One that didn't have to do this, but has a really good heart so she came to get you even though you put her through-" I cut her off by slapping her in the back of the head. She looked at me and I glared at her. That shut her up.**

**We didn't say anything else on our way to the plane.**


	3. Plane Ride

**Plane Ride**

EPOV

I was stunned. I think the whole family was too. Faith's little outburst was shocking. Not that she did it. She really looked like the person who would do that kind of thing. It was what we said. We had put Bella through so much. I had put her through so much. I can't believe I did that to her. I thought she would have forgotten about me-about us-by now. I was terribly mistaken.

That is the only reason I didn't come back to her after the first week away from her. I kept saying she's better off without me. Bella is better off without me to myself. When I looked into her eyes I knew I was wrong. I didn't see my Bella. All I saw was well nothing. It was like she wasn't even in there. All I want to do now is get my Bella back and now I have the perfect opportunity. We have a long plane ride together.

I hope she will forgive me. Even though she has no reason to. I will do whatever it takes even if I have to beg. No even if I have to get on my hands and knees and _crawl_ after her.

When we got on the plane Bella went to the very back and Faith sat right beside her. I decided to wait a little while and let her think about it. I needed to think this through what am I going to do. Faith and Bella started talking. "You okay B.?" She asked.

"I don't know. I just. I think that whatever Angel is thinking is a bad idea. I mean first with Spike not leaving. Well I just don't know." Bella said. "Can we not talk about it now. I just remembered that they can here everything we're saying." Faith nodded and moved up a row.

I waited until the plane was actually moving before I went back to talk to Bella. She didn't look up when sat beside her. "Bella." I sighed. She still didn't look up. "Hmm." I didn't even get a good response from her. "Please look at me." I begged. She sighed and looked me right in the eye. "I am sorry. What I did was wrong. I know you have no reason to even think about forgiving me, but if you do there is nothing in the world that I wouldn't do for you. Would you give me another chance?"

Bella did something very surprising. She laughed. It was dry and short. "You think I'm going to forgive you. The only reason you're trying this is because I saved your families lives and you feel like it would be the right thing to do." I was shocked. She thought I felt that I had to get back together with her because she saved our lives. I hurt her that much. She doesn't even trust me anymore. I felt my dead heart break. Again.

"Bella. That's not why I'm doing this. I want you back. Truly I do. I only left because I thought it was best for you. I wanted to keep you safe." That got a reaction. Something sparked in her eyes. "God why does everybody want to keep me safe. I am not a little girl and I can take care of myself!" Then she went to the middle of the plane.

BPOV

I felt sick. The second Edward came to sit by me I wanted hold onto him and never let go. No matter what he said. But when he said that _he _wanted to get back together something just clicked in my head. It was like a joke to him. I was some doll that he play with when he got bored. And when he was done with me he would throw back in the bottom of toy bin and forget all about me. I know if we did get back together it would start all over again. But I am smarter now. I'm not falling for his charm or his laugh or his musical voice or his crooked smile. God snap out of it. I scolded myself. Think about his bad qualities.

He was a vampire. But just because I am supposed to kill vampires doesn't mean anything. I mean I work with two of them. I am-or was- in love with them too. Wait too. Am I still in love with Edward? I didn't think so. What he did was worse than what Angel did.

Why did I save them? They used to be like family to me but it had been almost a year since I had seen them and now I traveled halfway across the world to save them. I am so messed up. I just rescued my ex-boyfriend and now I am taking him to see my other ex-boyfriend.

I wonder how that's going to end.


	4. LA

**L.A**

**BPOV**

**Edward didn't try to talk to me for the rest of the ride to Los Angeles. Alice did though. At first it was just about Alice stuff. You know clothes and stuff. And all of a sudden she asked about me and Edward. I didn't have the heart to tell her that it was a definite no. I didn't even know if it was no. **

**When we finally landed there was a limo waiting for us well the Cullens at least. It was dark in L.A so Spike came to pick me and Faith up. Faith didn't want to ride with the Cullens and there was a good chance that if she did she would end up saying something really stupid. Spike started to walk over to us, but he looked pissed so I met him halfway. **

"**Come on Spike lets go." I said pushing him towards the car. He had Angels viper. "Just a second, love." He said pushing past me. "Spike." I hissed. "I just want to talk to the stupid Nancy Boy." Spike yelled. God. I forgot that Spike would act this way. He was very protective and he doesn't really think his plans through so I knew this was going to end badly.**

**I got in front of him and he just pushed me away again. I heard a low growl. I turned around to see Edward glaring at Spike and coming towards us a little faster than a human could. But nobody was paying any attention to us. "So this is the newest one aye. Hmm I thought I would be the last vampire our girl would fall in love with." Edward just kept glaring. "Well it is safe to say that you hurt her the most. I mean Angel gave her a few days to say goodbye. You took what two, three minutes." Spike said with a smirk wrapping his arm around my waist. Uh oh. **

"**Get your hands off of her!" Edward snarled. They were going to start fighting soon so I stepped in between them. I turned to Spike. "Spike. If you really love me you will get in that car and stop fighting." His eyes softened slightly. "Why do you have to use that on me." without another word we went to the car. **

**Faith was already in the back seat. "What was that all about? Did Spike try to get his rocks off killing Cullen?" I shot a glare at Faith and didn't say anything. I spent most of the ride staring at my hands. Spike saw how much this hurt me. "It's going to be okay, love. I know this is hard on you. I don't know what Angel is thinking but I know you will make the right decision." Spike could be really sweet sometimes.**

**We didn't talk for the rest of the ride to the law firm.**

**EPOV**

**I watched the car that Bella into with that stupid platinum blonde haired vampire. **(picture on my page for those who don't know what Spike looks like) **What the hell did he mean I thought I would be the last vampire Bella would fall in love with? I thought I was the only one. I was to furious to read his mind. I should do that next time. What I see might make me kill him though. **

**I felt someone tug on my arm. "It's time to go." Alice said. When I got into the limo my families thoughts engulfed me. Alice's really caught my attention. **_**I can't see what going to happen. Edward she hasn't made up her mind. **_**I swallowed hard. At least that gave me a little hope. She hadn't decided. That meant it wasn't a definite no. **

**I blocked out their thoughts for the rest of the ride. **


	5. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

**BPOV **

**When we got to Wolfram and Hart Faith, Spike, and I waited for the Cullens to arrive. "Spike do you have any idea why Angel wanted them here?" I asked. Spike hesitated. "I don't know if he even has anything to do with it. We are working at an evil," he put air quotes over evil. "law firm. It could be the Senior Partners doing."**

**That was true. There was a really good chance that they were trying to mess with my head. The limo came about five minutes later. They walked over to us at human pace. The ride in the elevator was awkward. Faith was uncomfortable being that close to the Cullens. Edward was still glaring at Spike. I just looked down and waited for the elevator doors to open.**

**I sighed in relief when we got to the floor where Angel's office was. I quickly walked out and over to Harmony's desk. "Hey is Angel in his office?" I asked her. "Yeah." The she looked over at the Cullens. "You guys can go on in." They silently walked into Angel's office. After a few seconds Angel poked his head out of the door. "I need you in here too Bells." What? Why the hell does he need me? I didn't ask any questions and walked into his office with my head down.**

**Angel was already sitting down at his desk so I stood behind him. He didn't hesitate and got right down to the point. "The reason I asked you to come here is because I would like to offer you a job." I was shocked. This has to be the senior partners doing. Angel would not want Edward to be here all the time. "Dr. Cullen I would like for you run the medical department here. And some of your families abilities would be helpful also." **

**I was stood there frozen waiting for Carlisle's answer. "Can I talk it over with my family first?" He asked. Angel just nodded. After about two minutes Carlisle had his answer. "We would be happy to work here if it's alright with Bella." They all looked at me. I gulped. Did I want them here. Part of me did, but the other part kind of wanted to kill Edward. I decided to pretend like it didn't matter. "It doesn't matter to me. Do whatever you want." I said shrugging. **

"**It's settled then. I'll get Harmony to show you the offices and you can start tomorrow." Angel said. Everybody left. Except for Edward. "Can we talk?" I nodded and walked out the door. I didn't have to look back I knew he was following me. We went into my office across the hall from Angels.**

**Once we were inside I turned to him. He didn't say anything. He just stared at me. "What?" I asked. "Bella. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I-" "Stop." I said. "It doesn't matter. Water under the bridge. Just forget about it." I turn around and stared out the window making sure he would not see me cry. "Bella." Edward said again. When I didn't answer he spun me around to face him. "Will you stop trying to brush me off and just listen to me?" I bit my lip at waited. "After what happened at your party I just didn't think it was safe for you to be around me anymore. I thought I was bad for you. It broke my heart to tell you that I didn't love you. And the fact that you believed me so easily. Bella I love you. No matter what I told you in the woods you have to believe me when I tell that I love you and I have always loved you."**

"**I do believe that you still love me. I still don't think I can do this though. I mean even if you still me. It doesn't mean that you won't leave again. And I swore that I would not date any ex-boyfriends that I work with." I told him closing my eyes. Blinking away the tears. He didn't say anything so I looked back up at him. He looked so…hurt. It wasn't a rational decision. I didn't know what I was doing until I had already done it. I hugged him. He was surprised but hugged me back.**

"**I'm so sorry Bella" Edward kept repeating. I don't know how long we stood there holding each other. I had to let go when the door opened. It was Willow. She ran up to me and hugged me. "Are you okay?" She asked. Did she even notice that Edward was right there. "Fine. Willow." "Oh hi. You must be Edward." Then she realized that she interrupted something. She gave a nervous laugh and said, "Well I better be going. I'll talk to you later." Then she left.**

**Then we got another interruption. Harmony. "Angel told me to show you to your office." Edward looked at me and I nodded and mouthed **_**We'll talk later. **_**Then he left with Harmony. **

**After that talk I felt really tense I needed to go on patrol. I went to go and find Faith and ran into Lorne. "Whoa. Hold up sugarplum. You're hitting me with all sorts of emotions." **

"**I just had a talk with Edward." I explained. "Oh well calm down." Lorne said. "You know what you need. A good drink and a sappy romance novel." I looked at him like he was crazy. "I think what I need was a good slay. You know where Faith is?" "Yeah I think I saw her following Harmony and Edward." Oh no!**


	6. Patrol

_**Patrol **_

**EPOV**

**Harmony led me up a flight of stairs that led to a balcony over looking the main lobby. I felt somebody behind us but I just ignored them. That was until I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Faith. "So you took the job, huh?" Before I could answer she continued. "Well you better stay away from her or you'll have me and Spike to answer to. You got it?" **

"**Faith!" Bella yelled walking up to us. "I was just looking for you. I, uh need your help with something." Bella winked. What did that mean. faith nodded and they were gone and I was staring after them. Bella turned around suddenly. "Edward can you read Faiths mind?" I had been so caught up in trying to get Bella to forgive that I hadn't been paying attention. I tried and couldn't hear anything. **

**I tried again. Still nothing. "No." I said perplexed. She nodded and said, "That explains a lot." Then she and Faith went to the elevator. Bella knew why I couldn't read there minds. She ad peaked my curiosity now. I knew I shouldn't but I decided to follow them.**

**BPOV**

**As soon as I thought we were out of Edwards hearing range. And by that I mean in the elevator almost in the basement I turned to Faith. "What the hell was that about?" She looked shocked at my sudden outburst but recover quickly. "What are you talking about B.?" I glared at her. "You know what I'm talking about **_**F**_**," I only used that nickname on her when I was really pissed. "You just threatened Edward!"**

"**I'm just looking after you Bells." Not this crap again. "Everybody has been giving me that it's for your own good crap today and I am just about sick of it!" I yelled. By now in the garage and we were about to get into Angels silver Ferrari. "Why does everybody think that I can't take care of myself." I got in the drivers side and started the engine. "We just care about you. Granted sometimes the others care a little too much, but I don't do it often and when I do you know you need it." **

**I didn't know how to respond to that. Faith was right. If she was saying something it was bad. It was quite for the rest of the ride. We went where we always did. A club. It way a lot like The Bronze back in Sunnydale. Just a whole lot bigger and there was better food. It was dark and crowded and perfect for a vampire to find his next meal. **

**Faith and I do the same thing every time. We dance with some guys (unless Spike or Angel is with us then I just watch) and either wait for a vampire to hit on us-which is easier for us because we don't have to worry about his or her victim- or we spot one and follow them out. It didn't take long for me and Faith to see one. It was just a regular vampire not like the Cullens. So this shouldn't be too hard. He must have fed because he was walking out alone. We waited a few seconds then followed him.**

**We followed him for about a half a block then he turned a corner. And he was gone. There was an alley on the left side of us. Faith looked anxious. She wanted to trap him I could tell. I motion her forward telling her to let him follow us. After a few minutes we heard footsteps behind us. They were just loud enough for us to here. So Faith and I led the vampire on and pretended to act frightened. Turned and walked into a dead end perfect.**

"**You girls shouldn't be so late. It's dangerous out here. The vamp walked out of the shadows. He had long jet black hair and was very tall and muscular. "What do you want?" Faith "whimpered". I had to hold back my laughter. "I want you to scream." He hissed turning on his vamp face. Me and Faith looked at each other. "Ahh" We said sarcastically before he rushed us. **

**We quickly grabbed hands and let him run into them. It knocked him back just a little. He rushed us again and I punched him in the nose and Faith kicked him in the stomach. He was on the ground so I pulled out my stake and drove it right through his heart. I got up dusted myself off and turned to Faith. She was looking at the alleys entrance. I turned and saw Edward staring at us wide-eyed. "What was that?" Oh great.**


	7. The Truth

The Truth

APOV (Angel not Alice)

I was sitting at my desk when the door flew open. It was Nina. What was she doing here. It wasn't even a full moon tonight. "Angel I really need to talk to you." "Sure Nina" I said hopping up. "What do you need?" She hesitated. "Well I don't know. You what I said when you became a puppet?" Yeah I remembered. She said she had feelings for me. I didn't tell Bella because I knew that would hurt her too much. After what happened with Edward.

I nodded and waited for her to continue. "Well I was just- oh never mind." she said. Then she closed the space between us and kissed me. I was surprised but I kissed her back. I broke away when I heard the door open. Oh crap.

BPOV

Faith, Edward, and I had just walked into Angels office. And found him making out with the werewolf. When did they get together? I'll ask Angel later I have bigger things to worry about. "Bella. Uh, I thought you and Faith were going uh out." Faith answered. "Well we were, but _somebody _was curious and decided to follow us. Now we have to tell him everything. So if you don't mind," She said turning to Nina. "would you leave. Go chase a cat up a tree or chase the mailman." She glared at Faith, but left.

They was and awkward silence of a few seconds. "Well I should probably get the rest of the Cullens in here so you can tell all of them." We waited while Angel called all of the Cullens offices. Once they got there. Faith and I sat on the edge of Angels desk. I didn't know what we were going to tell them and Angel was no help. "Bella has something she needs to tell you." They all turned their attention to me. "Well, uh Faith and I are," I stared at the floor. "vampire slayers." I finished. They were silent for a few minutes. I looked up. They were all staring at us wide-eyed. Except for Emmett. He was on the verge of laughter. "No way." He said. "You that is crazy." He started laughing.

Faith looked annoyed. "You want us to prove it?" This wasn't going to end well. Emmett nodded a huge grin on his face. "Fine follow us."

We went to the gym. It was just two floors above Angels office. "Okay so who is going to try to fight us?" Faith asked. "Me definitely!" Emmett yelled. Edward growled. I tried to ignore it. "Fine let's go." Faith and I backed up almost against the wall. Emmett came after me. Faith and I kicked him in the stomach. The hit sent him flying into the wall. He was shocked at first and then he smiled. "Cool!"

"Do you believe us now?" Faith asked. They all nodded. "I always thought slayers were a myth, but isn't there only supposed to be one slayer?" Carlisle asked. "Well," I hesitated. "I have um died before." That shocked them even more. Edwards mouth fell open. This was really awkward. And to make things worse Spike came in. He observed the Cullens expressions. "You told them, didn't you?" I nodded. He shrugged and stood next to me. And we waited for the Cullens to speak again.

When they were finally out of there trance they had a thousand questions. Most of them were from Carlisle. When he started asking questions about the slayer history I had to tell him to ask my watcher Giles. By the time they finished most of there questioning it was 4:30 a.m. Faith yawned. "Look you can ask more questions later, but right now me and B. need some sleep. They nodded and left. I drove home in my Dodge Challenger. My apartment was only ten minutes away from Wolfram and Hart.(I am still not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing.) It is pretty big. It has a hardwood floor, one wall is a big window, a crimson carpet right in the middle, and a huge leather couch right in the middle. I took a quick shower and then hopped into bed. I couldn't sleep and then I heard my window open.

**

* * *

By the way there are links to pictures of all the cars, Bella's office, apartment, and bedroom on my profile.**


	8. Visitors

Visitors

EPOV

I climbed into Bella's bedroom around 5:00 to find out that I wasn't the only one there. Spike and Angel were too. "What are you doing here?" I hissed. "Well aren't you territorial." Spike said. "You do know that you weren't the first vampire she fell in love with." _But you are the only one that hasn't done it with her. _He added in his head. I growled.

"What?" He asked. "He can read your mind." Angel told him. Spike smirked and I got some pictures that I really didn't want to see. I tried to block him out. After a few minutes of silence I carefully sat on the edge of Bella's bed. "So which one of you dated her first?"

BPOV

Edward, Spike, and Angel were in my room. And they were talking about me! At first I thought about "waking up" and scolding them. But I decided to have a little fun. "Angel" I mumbled and rolled over so I was on my stomach. They all stopped and I could feel them staring at me. I tried not to smile

"Is she awake?" Angel asked. They stared at me for a few more seconds before Edward spoke. "I don't think so. She is known to talk on her sleep." After a few seconds I decided to say something else. "Spike." I moaned. And then I sighed, "Edward."

After a few seconds I heard Angel speak. "She said my name first." That got them arguing. "That doesn't mean anything." Edward whispered. "She said my name last." I let them argue a little longer. Then I kind of giggled and said, "Oh Xander."

"What!" They all shouted. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I started laughing. When my little laughing fit was over I looked at them. They were pissed off. "What?" I asked. They just kept glaring. "I couldn't resist. And besides nobody said you had to come in my room every night." They all looked guilty when I said that.

"That is so low." Spike said. How is that low. I never asked for vampires to watch me in my sleep. "Well do you think you could leave. I need some sleep." They all nodded but I didn't believe them. After they left. I waited like two minutes and went over to the door as quietly as I could. I don't think they were paying any attention to me though. They were arguing again.

"Do you think she's asleep yet?" I heard Edward ask. I quickly opened the open. Hitting Spike in the process. Good. He ended up falling on Angel. They got into a fight. I have noticed it didn't take that much to get them mad at each other. After Edward and I finally broke them up they all left. I looked at the clock and it was six a.m. I had to be at work in an a hour so I couldn't get any sleep. I took another shower, but I don't know why I did and got dressed and ate a quick breakfast and went to Wolfram and Hart. It seems like I never leave there.

**

* * *

I just added this chapter because I got bored and Bella always has to have somebody watch her when she sleeps and I couldn't choose. Anyway I am not posting another chapter until I get some reviews.**

***Thanks***


	9. Another Meeting

The Meeting

BPOV

I got to Wolfram and Hart right I time. I really should have gotten some sleep. I really don't think Angel would have minded. Oh well I was here now. I went to my office to make sure I didn't have anything to do. I didn't. I decided to go see Giles. He shared an office with Wesley since they were both watchers. "Morning Bella. You're here on time that is…unusual."

"Was that a joke I heard Giles." I said smirking. "I am shocked." He gave me his "librarian glare." "Anyways did you here that we got us some new vampires working here." Giles closed the book he was looking at. "Yes I did here that the, um," He hesitated. "You can say _their _name Giles." I told him. "Right well, how are you?"

"I'm am so getting tired of people asking me that for one thing." I said. He kind of laughed. "Well why did you come down here?" He asked. "What? I can't come and see my favorite watcher without a reason?" I asked giving him my puppy dog eyes. He sighed and asked what I wanted again. "I don't want anything. I just have a feeling that if I stay in my office to long then Edward would come talk to me." I told him. And the door opened. It was Alice. Dang! I forgot about her. Stupid physic pixie. "Bella!" She chirped running up to me. And she gave me a hug that if I was just a regular human would have crushed my ribs. "I missed you soooo much. We have a lot of catching up to do. God, you've been holding out on us. I mean a vampire slayer. You know Emmett is going to want to fight you like every day." When I talk to Alice I wish vampires had to breathe. "Alice," I said trying to shut her up. I only knew one thing that _might _shut her up for a little while. "I have missed you too. We do need to catch up. Maybe over a," I hesitated. "a shopping spree?"

Alice started jumping up and down and clapping her hands. "Yay. I can't wait. Tomorrow?" I nodded. She squealed and ran out of the room. I groaned. Then turned back to Giles. "I think I am going to go train." and then I went to the gym.

EPOV

My family and I arrived at Wolfram and Hart at seven-fifteen. I needed to see Bella. I didn't think she would be here since I pretty much just left her. But her car was there. Before I could go to her office Alice was running up the stairs to the next floor. She was going to see Bella. I was going to stop her, but just decided to follow her. Alice was talking a mile a minute so Bella agreed to a shopping spree. Alice ran out of the room to go tell Jasper. A few minutes later Bella left too.

I followed her. She went to the gym. I waited a few minutes. Trying to think of an excuse about why I came in there. I finally went in. She had her back to me. He was hitting the punching bag. I still couldn't believe she was a slayer! But I could definitely tell now. She was beating the crap out of that thing. Bella gave it one more kick and it broke. I laughed. She turned around and gave an exasperated sigh. "What do you want?" She asked in a cold voice.

I thought she wasn't mad at me anymore. I should have known better though. "Uh, I was just passing by and I heard you in hear." she walked over to the wall and pushed a button. Another bunching bag came out from the ceiling. **(I don't know why I put that in there) **She talked to me between punches. "I know you followed me from Giles's office. So what do you want?"

"I don't know." I told her truthfully. "I just had to see you." I looked at her more closely. She had bags under her eyes. "Did you get any sleep?" Before she could answer her pager went off and so did mine. "Apparently some big bad is going to be in town." She walked to the door and we silently went to Angel's office.

BPOV

We were the lasts ones to arrive at Angels office. I quickly took my seat between Xander and Willow. Guess what? Edward sat right across from me. It was silent for a few moments. "So what's going on, boss?" Xander asked. "There's a vampire in town. One we can't kill." Angel said. Emmett spoke up. "We have all of these people and two slayers why can't we kill them."

"We are not allowed. Wolfram and Hart made a treaty with them saying that we are not aloud to kill any of well your kind as long as the Volturi didn't interfere with any of their plans." I still don't get why Wolfram and Hart made that treaty. It didn't seem like they were getting anything from it. "So who is it this time?" Faith asked. "And why are we worried about it?"

Angel hesitated. He didn't want to answer. Then Edward growled. "Because, Faith it's Victoria and she is coming after Bella."

**

* * *

Please review I need t know what you think**

***Thanks* **


	10. Watch

BPOV

Edward and Spike were by my side in seconds. Practically dragging me from my chair. "What are you two doing?" Angel asked. Spike and Edward looked at each other. "Uh." "That's what I thought. Now put her down." I got back in my chair but they didn't leave my side. They were ready to pick me up and run at any second. Great.

_Bella. _Willow said in my head. Somehow she figured out how to link our minds so we could have a private conversation. But not too private any more. _Yeah._

_What are you going to do? _She asked. _One sec Will. _I said. _Edward are you listening to us? _I looked up at him and he nodded. _Don't worry Bells I just blocked him out. _She said._ So what are you going to do? About everything? _

_I don't know Willow. About the Edward thing. Let's deal with Victoria first and then I'll think about it. _She just nodded and got out of my head. I got my mind back on the meeting. Carlisle was talking. "So since we can't kill her, what are we going to do?"

"I think it would be best if Bells stayed here and that somebody should be with her at all times." "Not much different from every other day." I said under my breath. Then I remembered that I was in a room full of vampires and they could hear. I felt the blood rush to my face. "All right! She still blushes." Emmett sure did know how to break the tension. Rosalie slapped him in the back of the head. "Nice plan boss. I'll take first watch." Spike volunteered. And guess what Edward growled. "Spike, what are you thinking of?" I asked.

He smirked. "You don't want to know pet." I didn't argue. Angel gave everybody a certain time to watch me. Then everybody left. I had to stay with Angel. We went back to his office and I sat down on the couch. We sat in silence for a few minutes. "Are you okay Bells?" He asked. I meant to have a witty remark, but I looked up at him and his eyes were full of concern. "I'm fine." I lied. He didn't believe me.

"How are you really?" He asked walking over to me. "I'm," I started to lie again but changed my mind. "I don't know." I looked down at my hands. He took my hands in one of his and tilted my face up so I was looking at him. "It's going to be okay Bella. _Nobody_ is going to hurt you." I think that had another meaning. I didn't say anything I just nodded. Angel looked at me more closely. "Now you need to go upstairs and get some sleep." I didn't argue. I silently went to the elevator and to his room.

_Two hours later_

SPOV

I walked into Angels office. I was going to see Bella but she wasn't in there. Edward was though. "Where the hell is she?" I asked. He was supposed to be watching her and if anything has happened I will kill him. "Spike she's fine. Bella is upstairs." I headed towards the elevator. "Asleep." He said and I stopped. She did need her sleep. I turned back to my two official worst enemies. "What are you two Nancy Boys up to? Talking about my girl?" I asked. That got a glare from both of them. "She's not yours!" They both hissed. "I love her the most." I said. "And I didn't leave her. She just thought I died." "Yeah and you didn't call her or go back to her." Angel stated. I glared at him. "Well when I got here I was a bloody ghost up until like a month ago. And by that time _he," _I pointed at Edward. "had already dated and broken up with her. So I really couldn't do anything she was in too much pain." Just to prove it I showed him what I saw when Bella first came to work here.

"I did it to protect her." Edward growled. She is the slayer she didn't need to be protected. And Angel did that too. He had a better reason though. I said in my head. He didn't say anything. Everybody was silent for a few minutes. Angel opened his mouth to say something when we all heard a scream coming from upstairs.

**Please review this chapter. I love hearing what people think about my story.**

***Thanks***


	11. The Nightmare

_**I don't know why I wrote this chapter. It just sort of came to me. PLEASE read my other story Twilight Diaries. AND REVIEW all of my stories**_

_***Thanks***_

_Nightmare _

_BPOV_

_It was a dream. I knew it was. But is was still freaking the hell out of me. I was in a luxurious room. The kind you only see in movies. There was a plush silver carpet. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The walls were covered with pictures of me and Edward, me and Spike, and me and Angel. I was seated in the middle of a queen size bed. _

_The door to the room slowly opened. Edward came in. Spike was right behind him and then Angel. They all came and sat down beside me. They just stared at me. All of a sudden the door opened again. Victoria. I tried to scream, to warn them, but no sound would come out. The whole room was on fire. I couldn't move. All I could do was watch the loves of my life burn. Then Victoria spoke. "You have to choose. Only one can live." _

_I was woken up by my screaming and someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and was immediately wrapped in stone cold arms. I didn't try to push him away. When I thought I was calm enough I gently pushed him away. He let go, but reluctantly. "What happened?" Angel asked._

_I shook my head. "I don't know. Just a bad dream I guess." Spike and Angel looked at me incredulously. "Last time it was 'just a bad dream'" Angel said. "it came true." "And the time before that. And the time before that. And the… well you get the picture." Spike added. I groaned and told them it was nothing. They argued. I finally gave in and told them most of the dream. "I was in a room with Victoria and she said, 'you have to choose. Only one can live'" _

_They all looked puzzled. Man for 100+ year old vampires they sure could be stupid sometimes. "I'll tell Giles and Wes about this see of they can make anything out of it." Angel said and then left. I was stuck with Edward and Spike. This is going to end badly. After a few seconds of awkward silence I got up, put on my shoes and headed for the door. _

"_Where do you think you're going?" Spike asked. I turned back to him confused. "Uh, out." I said. "Where?" They ask. Why is everybody treating me like a freaking three year old. "Going to see Willow or Xander." I told them. "Fine lets go." Edward said opening the door. I sighed. I knew I wasn't going to get out of this._

_I went into Willows' office and almost got hit by a flying book. "Oh. Bell I am so sorry! I was trying to levitate that book and I kinda got carried away." I laughed "It's okay Wil." I told her. "I just needed to talk to you." I said. She just nodded. We started talking about something and I wasn't really listening._

_Okay, what's up? _

_I think I had one of those dreams, but I am not sure. I was in this room and Edward, Spike and Angel were there too. Victoria came and everything was set on fire and she said, "You have to choose. Only one can live. It is just freaking me out._

_It doesn't have to be one of those slayer dreams. It could just be because of Victoria coming back. _

I nodded and she got out of my head. I turned back to Edward. "Okay, I'm ready to go." We walked silently out of the door. "Were you having one of those private conversations with Willow?" He asked. Man he was perceptive. "Yeah. What was your first clue?" I asked. He laughed. "An episode of _Family Guy._" I laughed too. I really hadn't been paying attention.

"Bella," he said turning to me. "can I talk to you for a second. About us?" Not this again. I nodded and we went back to my office. When I walked in I had a major case of de ja vu. It was just like yesterday. "Edward look I," He didn't let me finish. Instead he kissed me.

It was really passionate. It was like all of the kisses before he left, but fiercer. I loved it. When we separated he looked down at me and smiled. "I missed you so much." He said. I said something completely stupid. "Why did you leave then?" I asked. He sighed and that this was either going to have a long explanation or a really long argument. 

"I left because I didn't want to drag you into the supernatural life." He said simply. "I was already in it deep. Really deep. I mean most of the demons hate me." That was really true. The only reason I don't have one- I mean more than one- demon or vampire after me is because I work at Wolfram and Hart. Everybody knows they can't mess with them.

"I've noticed. But I didn't know that. I wanted to keep you safe. I didn't _want _to go but I felt like I had to. I am so sorry. If you don't want me just tell me but that doesn't mean that I won't stop trying." I thought that over. Why did I come to work here? Why did I save them? _Because you still love them._ I mentally slapped myself for that. I was about to tell him what I thought when the door opened.


	12. Questions

Questions

BPOV

It was Carlisle. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but the family has some more questions and I was wondering if you and Mr. Giles would come back to our house to finish answering them?" I nodded. Then he left. I sighed. It was going to be a long night.

I turned back to Edward. He was staring at me curiously. "What?" I asked. "Nothing. It's just. I didn't think you would agree. I thought that you might want to stay away from us as much as possible." Why would I do that? I said in my head. I am so glad he can't read my mind. You are the only broke my heart. I don't blame the others. I didn't though because no matter how mad I was at him I didn't want to see him hurt.

Which reminds me. Why did I kiss him! Before I could ask my pager went off. Giles wanted me. "I have to go." I told him and left.

I got to Giles office and Jasper was there too. "Bella. I uh just wanted to ask you-" I cut him off. "I already said yes Giles." he nodded and turned to Jasper. "Well then we would be delighted." I rolled my eyes at his courtesy. "Bella, can I talk to you?" Jasper asked. I nodded and we went out into the hall. I knew what this was going to be about. "I'm am so sorry about what happened well you know when."

"It's fine. I don't blame you. It wasn't your fault." I told him. I hope he hasn't been beating himself up over what happened at my birthday party. "Thanks Bella." He did something that I think surprised both of us. He hugged me.

Giles and I got to the Cullens at seven-thirty. There new house was bigger than the one in Forks. And very beautiful. Giles knocked on the door and I contemplated on running back to the car and driving away. Giles noticed my hesitation and put a firm grip on my shoulder. Esme opened the door and hugged me.

We went into the living room. Giles on a chair and I sat on one of the couches. Everybody came down. Edward sat on one side of me and Alice on the other. There was and awkward silence for a moment. "So, what's the first question?" I asked.

I got one." Emmett said. The Cullens glared at him. "What it's a good question! Isn't it Edward." Everybody turned to look at him. Edward nodded. "I want to hear the answer." "Okay. So you said you died. How?" Emmett asked.

"Which time?" I asked and then regretted it. Everybody gasped. "You've died more than once?" Esme asked shocked. I nodded. "One time I drowned, but I was only dead for like two minutes and the other time I" I hesitated. I didn't know how to explain this one. Giles took over.

"The other time. There was this demon god named Glory. She was trying to get back to her own dimension she had to have this key. It turned out to be Bella's sister (She is not in this story. She is off at school in Europe) and the process had already started when Bella got to her. The world was being sucked into hell. The only way to stop it was if the keys blood stopped. So instead of Dawn dying Bella…jumped into this like black hole I guess. Then she stayed gone for three months."

The Cullens were staring at me wide-eyed. It was kind of funny to look at. Emmett looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head. Carlisle finally spoke. "How did you come back the second time?" "My friend Willow is a witch. She found a spell that brought me back." I said.

They had a lot more questions. Giles answered most of them because they were about slayer history. I was getting tired. That night without sleep was catching up with me. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was in- I'm guessing- Edwards room. He was holding me. "Hey." I said groggily. He gave me a dazzling crooked smile that I had missed so much. "What time is it?" How long have I been out. The last time I checked my watch it was 9:00. "Noon." He answered. "oh and I wouldn't get up yet. Alice is ready to go shopping." oh crap I forgot about that.

"I can hear you!" Alice yelled. "And I am coming in." I quickly pulled the covers over my head in a bad attempt to hide from her. "Come on wake up sleepy." She said trying to pull the covers off me, but I had a firm grip. "Man you're strong." she said and let go. I knew it wasn't over. My feet suddenly got cold. Alice grabbed my ankles and was dragging me off the bed. Panicking I grabbed the first the I touched. Edward.

I wouldn't let go of him. Alice was still winning. "a little help." Edward chuckled but helped me anyways. Alice still won. When she was promised a shopping spree nothing got in her way. I reluctantly got ready and got into Alice's Porsche.

**

* * *

**

This wasn't the best chapter. Some really important stuff is going to happen soon. Oh and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!

***Thanks***


	13. Alice and Victoria

Alice and ……Victoria

BPOV

Shopping with Alice was just like I remembered…torture. She made me go to eight stores. For shoes! Then she made me go to eighteen stores (not including the mall). By the time we were done it was dark and I couldn't feel my feet. We were almost to Wolfram and Hart when Alice made a sudden stop. She got all glassy eyed. Crap. I waited she didn't come out of it. "Alice. Alice. ALICE!" she finally snapped out of it. "What did you see!" she looked at me and I just knew. Victoria. "Where is she?" She didn't look at me. "Alice, where the hell is she!" She still didn't answer.

Instead she put her foot on the gas petal and we were going to Wolfram and Hart. She was going like a hundred-twenty miles and hour and she had the nerve to get out her cell phone. "Edward, Victoria is going to be at Wolfram and Hart in ten minutes. I am going to tell Angel and you can take Bella somewhere." Great I was being babysat….more. "Why can't I go. I can take care of myself." I said fuming. I hated it when people thought I was innocent and fragile.

Alice sighed and handed me the phone. "Bella. We all know that you can take care of yourself, but we just want to be sure. I am positive that Angel and Spike will agree with me." Edward said. I had to agree with him there. Except for Spike. I think he would let me stay. "Fine." I said frustrated and I hung up.

We got to Wolfram and Hart and I was immediately met by Edward. He took my arm and led me to Angels office. Alice told him about her vision. "I think she should stay here." He said when Alice was finished. Wow that was unexpected. Edwards reaction was not. "Are you crazy?!" He yelled. "She can't stay here with Victoria coming." Angel tried to stay calm. "She can take care of herself and I think that this is the best."

Now that I have permission to stay I really don't want to. "We have five minutes." Alice said. Angel called Faith just in case it got out of hand. So I had her on one side and Edward on the other.

When Victoria did come she was not alone. She was with a blond haired vampire. They both glared and Victoria crouched like she was about to attack. I think Edward was too caught up in Victoria's thoughts to notice that the other vampire was about to attack. Faith grabbed my hand at the last second. It was too late to move so we both held our hands out ready to punch him but instead he ended up flying across the room and out the window. What the hell?

EPOV

Everybody was staring at Bella and Faith wide eyed. What the hell was that? They just threw Riley out of the window without even touching him. And now they were glowing. It was kind of a purple color. "What was that?" Alice asked.

Faith and Bella looked at each other and shrugged. I hope Emmett doesn't find out about this. He'll get himself killed. While everybody was pondering over what had just happened the door opened.

Jane and Demetri. Alice and I immediately stepped in front of Faith and Bella, but it didn't make a difference. They already saw them. They were intrigued. "What are you two doing here." Angel asked with slight hostility in his voice. "We are here to take care of the vampire." Demetri said in a cold dead voice, looking directly at Bella. At least they weren't glowing anymore. "She tried to kill a Wolfram and Hart representative so we have to dispose of her. Angel looked at me. _Are they telling the truth. _

I nodded. Either they were or they didn't know what Aro was planning on doing. They took Victoria without another word. Everybody went back to work except for Bella. Angel sent her home. After about and hour I couldn't stay away. I went to her house and knocked on the door instead of going through the window.

BPOV

I got home, laid down and cried. I cried in relief and I cried over the decision I had to make. Was I going to forgive Edward? Or go to someone else. There was a knock on my door. I thought it was going to be Willow or Giles but I was wrong.

It was Edward. "I just had to see you." he said. "that is if you want to see me." Was I going to forgive him? I asked myself again. I closed the distance between us and kissed him. I got my answer. Yes. Yes I was.

**

* * *

**

So what do you think. And before you ask. Yes Victoria is going to be back. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

***Thanks***


	14. Stories

**It is finally up! Yay. Hope y'all like it.**

Two weeks later

BPOV

Edward woke me up the way he usually does everyday, with a kiss. "Morning." he said. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. "No." it was too early. I stayed up till like four yesterday. Angel has been working us to death lately. "I think the Big Boss will be mad if we are late." Edward said in my ear. He pulled the covers off of me and I glared. "I don't think he'll care." I mumbled already drifting back to sleep. Before I drifted off completely I heard somebody pounding on my door. "Ugh, if it is your sister I am going to kill her." I said getting up and going to the door. It was Spike with a blanket over his head. "Out of the way. I am starting to sizzle!" he yelled before barging into my apartment.

"What the hell are you doing here Spike?" it was nine in the morning and I was not in the mood for games. "Right. I am here to remind you of that little _appointment _you have today." I looked at him confused and still half asleep. Then it hit me. It's June 15. "Right. I'll start packing. I'll see you guys tomorrow, I guess." I said walking past them and making sure I didn't make eye contact with Edward. I really didn't want him to know where I was going.

"Where are you going? Spike was blocking his thoughts." I am so glad Willow taught him how to do that. I finished packing and turned to face him. "It's nothing you have to worry about." I said. Edward cupped my face in his hands. "If it has something to do with you then I need to worry about it." he said. I moved away from him and grabbed my bag. After contemplating I decided to tell the truth…sort of. "It's Charlie's birthday." I finally whispered, praying that my voice didn't break. Edward just nodded ad didn't say anything.

EPOV

Me and, for some reason, Spike dropped Bella off at the airport. I drove a little faster than usual trying to get as far away from Spike as possible. "So, have you two uh done it yet?" he asked his eyebrow raised. I shot him a glare but otherwise ignored the question. "I'll take that as a no." he said smirking. "It's not a no," I said even though we hadn't done anything. "it's a none of your business." _it still is a no. _he thought. I growled. "Touchy. Touchy." Spike said. I had half a mind to throw him out the door. "Well you know out of the, um four and a half guys she dated, you are the only one that hasn't."

"I don't care. And what do you mean by one and a half." I saw it in his head and growled. That dumb, stupid, idiotic bastard used her. I wanted to kill him. "Whoa calm down buttercup. I think the princess will be mad if you break her steering wheel." I relaxed slightly. We were pulling into Wolfram and Hart now. "You know I never did get the stories on how you and Angel fell in love with my Bella."

Spike scoffed. "Your Bella. You know she was ours before you came along." I didn't even realize that I had said my Bella. I guess I had gotten so used to it that I didn't even think about it anymore. We didn't say anything else until we got to Angels office. "What do you want Spike?" he asked annoyed. "Why do you always blame me?" Spike asked sitting on one of the chairs. "And it's not me it's him. He wants to hear our stories. And I thought we should go in order. Angel sighed. "This may take a while."

Okay, I met Bella when she was sixteen. On her seventeenth birthday we made love and I turned into Angelus and tried to kill her and her friends. I got my soul back but she had to kill me. I came back somehow and left so I wouldn't turn into Angelus again."

"Okay my turn." Spike piped up. "Mine is much more interesting. I tried to kill Bella her boyfriend put a chip in my head so I couldn't kill people. I fell in love with her and she died. The second time. When she came back she didn't think she was completely human because I could hurt her. She wanted to 'feel' something so we well you know. Then she broke up with me, I got my soul for her. She thought I was dying and she told me that she loved me. I still don't believe her though." he muttered the last part so himself.

I just sat there taking it all in. after a while Spike left. When I finally came out of my trance Alice was running up to me. "It's Bella."

BPOV

My plane was delayed so I didn't get to Forks until dark. I went straight to Charlie. He was right next to Gran. I laid the flowers on his grave and started to speak my voice breaking. "Hey dad. Happy birthday." I sank to my knees and cried for who knows how long. "Awe. Poor Bella." I heard a voice say that I thought I would never hear again. I spun around to face the devilish redhead. "You know I could make all of this pain stop." she whispered stepping closer to me.

I closed my eyes and fought the urge to run. She was killing me for revenge. I couldn't fight her alone. I wasn't going to have to. A russet wolf stepped out of the shadows and growled. "You are so dead." was the last thing I said before she attacked.

SPOV

I was walking around Wolfram and Hart out of pure boredom when that pixie Cullen came running up. "What's the rush, love?" I asked. "Spike. Victoria is in Forks. She is going to kill Bella." I went straight to Harmony to get a jet ready.

I got to Forks and it was dark. I ran to the cemetery and heard growls. I got there just in time to see Bella get thrown into a tree while a wolf attacked the redhead. I ran to Bella and let the wolf finish her off. "Bella, pet, are you alright?" Bella put her hand on my chest and muttered. "I told you to never call me love." before she started sobbing. I smelled smoke and the wolf turned. "She's dead. Can you take care of her?" he asked and I nodded. He looked at Bella. "Can I trust him?" "Yeah Jake."

The wolf left without another word. Bellas phone started ringing. She was still sobbing so I answered it. "Hello." "I am on my way. Is she okay?" Edward's asked in a panic. I swear if he could he would be crying. "Don't get your panties in a wad. She is fine. I am about to bring her back." I said and hung up before he could protest.

Bella fell asleep on the ride back. She started talking in her sleep. "Spike I love you." I bent over and kissed her forehead. "I love you too pet. I just wish you could tell me that when you weren't asleep." I looked back at her and her eyes were open. "I wasn't asleep."

**

* * *

Wow does Bella sound like a little slut or what! Are you guys happy now she isn't going to end up with Edward. Not sure who she is going to end up with though. Oh and if you read my other stories I have writers block on True Twilight and Twilight Diaries. If you have any suggestions let me know. **

***Thanks**


	15. Edward or Spike

**It's finally up. Hope y'all like it.**

Spike or Edward

SPOV

It's been a week since Bella said well what she said and we have barely talked. The only good thing is that Edward and she haven't been together as much. I heard, from Willow, that they've been fighting a lot. That was a good thing , sort of. I have finally decided to go see her, to go talk to her about us. After walking to her door and back about five times I finally got the balls to go in.

Bella looked up and tried when I walked in. her eyes were red and puffy; like she had been crying. I really wanted to kill Edward, that stupid bastard. "Bella." I whispered stroking her cheek. That's all it took. She started sobbing. I tried to calm her down; I told her everything was going to be okay. She finally calmed down. "I'm sorry." Was all she said.

"Why are you sorry, love? It's not your fault."  
"Yes it is!" she screeched wiping her tears away angrily. "Its all my fault. I had a good life with Angel, but I had to ruin that by making him loose his soul. Then if I hadn't have gotten that stupid paper cut at Edwards, they would have never left. And Spike I've hurt you so much. I led you on then I told you that I loved you. and I get back together with Edward with you still here. I should've known that that…" she trailed off sobbing again.

"I'm sorry Spike. I have to go." She said brushing past me. I just stood there shocked. After I came to my senses I went to find Edward.

He was in Angels office. That is great maybe he'll help. "You son of a bitch!" I yelled barging in heading straight for Edward. Angel stopped me by grabbing the collar of my jacket. "Thanks for the help, mate." I said dryly. "You should have seen her just now. She wouldn't stop crying. And. Its. All. His. Fault." I snarled pointing. Angel let go and attacked Edward.

Unfortunately he threw me off and Angel grabbed me again. "Let me go. I'm going to kill him.!" I growled.

"Spike calm down." Angel said. "I think we'll all feel better if we all go see her and see who she chooses." We were all silent for a while; contemplating what we should do. Eventually we all nodded.

BPOV

I left my office and almost ran into Lorne. "Whoa where's the fire sugar?"

"I just had a talk with Spike. And I really need to talk to Willow."

"Okay. Everything is going to be okay. They all love you very much." Lorne meant for that to be soothing but I think that just made it worse. i finally made it to Willows office. "Willow I need your help. Is there like a-a spell or something that can tell you who my soulmate is? You know just the person that I am meant to be with?"

Willow thought for a moment then she held out her hand and a book came flying to the table. "I see you finally mastered your flying book." I said approvingly.

She grinned sheepishly. "Took long enough." She flipped through the book and it looked like it was going to take a while so I sat down on one of the chairs in front of her desk. What if she couldn't find a spell? Who would I choose? I loved Angel first, but Edward he could do more. He would probably be better for me, but that also means that he could hurt me more too. And Spike he always told me the truth, didn't keep anything from me, and he would do anything for me and not ask one question. "Aha!" Willow said snapping me out of my revere.

"Okay, I am going to need a lock of all of their hair." As if they had been called Edward, Angel, and Spike came in.

_I'll get Spike and Edward. They care about their hair too much._ I told Willow and she nodded. We didn't say anything. We just walked behind them and plucked a hair. "Ow!"

"Okay. Bella I need your hair too." I was about to pull my hair out when somebody did it for me. "Son of a bitch." I yelled. I turned around to see a smug Spike. "Serves you right. You should've warned me. He handed the hair to Willow and I punched him in the arm. He called me a name that earned him a slap in the back of the head by Angel and Edward.

Willow said something in Latin and the hairs turned into half stones. "Okay, Bella you need to put these together. If they mold together then that's your soulmate.

I took a deep breath and glanced at them. They all looked nervous. I picked up my stone and Angels. I put them together and they didn't fit. "One down." Willow whispered. I picked up Edwards. Still nothing. Okay that means it has to be Spike, right? Wrong. I picked his up and nothing at all. We all just stood there for a moment trying to figure out what just happened.

"Willow?" I asked tentatively. "is there a way you can figure out who my soulmate is without having their hair.

She flipped through the book again and said another incantation. I stone shot out from nowhere freaking all of us out. We all looked at the stone .

"Oh. My. God." We said simultaneously.

**

* * *

**

Sorry I had t o leave a cliffy. What do you think. Pleas review. And I have a new story called _I Just Want Revenge. Is That So Wrong _Please check it out and don't forget to review. Sorry if I didn't give you a teaser. I will make sure I do this time.

***Thanks***


	16. Final Rewritten!

**YES, I rewrote this. Apparently a lot of people weren't happy with the last chapter. (Including one of my best friends. That's what really sucks!) If you don't like it this time I will write it again, and again, and again until everybody likes it. But the more I rewrite it the longer it takes for the sequel to come out. **

* * *

BPOV

I have no idea who my soul mate was. I've never seen this guy in my entire life. How the hell could someone I've never even met.

"Conner" Willow and Angel said at the same time. What the hell?

"Who's Conner?" I asked.

"Angel's son"

I did something totally unlike me-sort of- I fainted.

EPOV

Who the hell's Conner and how is he Bella's soul mate. Spike was thinking the exact same thing.

I barely noticed that Bella fainted. Angel carried her to one of the couches. "What are ya'll going to do?" willow asked breaking the silence.

We all froze. None of us knew what to do. Should we go find him? Bella won't ever be truly happy if she isn't with her soul mate, and I know the only thing Angel, Spike, and I have in common is that we all want Bella to be happy.

"Where is he?"

CPOV (Carlisle)

Edward brought Bella into the medical wing of Wolfram and Hart. She fainted, again. Big surprise there. I almost laughed at my own little joke. Edward glared at me. _Sorry. _"Why did she faint this time?"

"She found out who her soul mate is," Edward said setting her down on one of the beds. I raised my eyebrow. "It wasn't me or Spike or Angel,"

"I'm sorry, son"

"It doesn't matter. As long as she's happy, I'm happy," he said sincerely.

BPOV

I woke up in the hospital wing. Great. I sat up to find three vampires staring at me. "So, what are we going to do about everything?"

Angel answered me. "We," he said pointing to the three of us. "aren't going to do anything. You are going to go find Conner"

I knew he was right. I had to go find him myself. "How do I find him?"

"He has a routine. Every night he goes to a demon bar."

"Like father, like son" I muttered. Angel chuckled.

I gave Spike, Angel, and Edward a kiss on the cheek. Edward closed his eyes for a second. "I'm sorry" I told him. If I knew any of this was going to happen, I wouldn't have led him on.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm just glad I got to spend this much time with you. As long as your happy I'll be happy."

I grinned at him before going to find my destiny.

**(Quick little thing before I go back to the story. For this to work everybody remembers Conner unlike in Season 5 and Conner remembers everything.)**

CPOV (Conner)

It was midnight; I was where I usually am at this time, a demon bar. This is all I did: eat, sleep, fight. Nothing else matters. Fighting is the only time I can use my full strength and kill the things that I hated. I mainly hunted vampires, but occasionally I'll try to find something more challenging. It's very rare though.

I found a vampire easily, especially since she was looking to feed and I was the only human stupid enough to be in here.

She "led" me to a dark ally, where four other vampires were waiting. "Look at what I brought for dinner, baby." she said to one of them, which one I'm not sure.

One of their smirks turned into a grimace. "Babe, you are so stupid. That's Angelus' son!"I staked him. "You know, I hate it when people call me that."

I staked the first four easily. The girl who led me here was the hard one. She pinned me against the wall and was about to bite me when somebody threw her off of me.

The vampire got staked and then I locked eyes with one of the most gorgeous girls I've ever seen. She had long mahogany hair and the deepest brown eyes you've ever seen.

"Beautiful" I mouthed.

The weird thing was I felt this kind of electric pull; I needed to get closer to her. I had to. As if this girl read my mind she got closer. On some weird instinct I leaned in towards her; smelling her. I closed my eyes savoring it. It was like nothing I've ever smelled or seen for that matter. The girl kissed me suddenly. Usually when that happens they're drunk and I just pull away. But this was different. I felt like my whole body was on fire and I didn't want to let her go ever.

We broke apart panting.

She looked me in the eyes and her face broke into a grin.

"I'm Bella and we're soul mates." I don't know why but I was suddenly ecstatic.

I grinned and kissed her again.

**

* * *

**

Ta-dah! Finished. I know it kind of ended soon but I think I used this story line up. There is a slight possibility that there will be a sequel. Tell me what you think about that.

**Review!! **

***Thanks***


	17. Story Idea!

I have a story idea! i need my Buffy/Twilight fans to tell me if you like it or not.  
There was a Buffy book called Portal Through time. Buffy and the Scoobies travel through time to save past slayers so the Master won't be Resurrected. They end up in the middle of great historic events. In the book they also travel to the Civil War.  
This is my story idea:

* * *

When Buffy traveled back in time to the Civil War she meets a certain Confederate Solider, Major Jasper Whitlock. Years later the Cullens and the Hales start going to Sunnydale High. Will Jasper recognize Buffy. How will he react.  
Should i Write the story. Vote on my page please!

* * *

Here is the real summary of the Book Portal Through Time by Alice Henderson Buffy thought she'd finished the Master when she dusted him. But in Sunnydale things have a way of coming back. . . . The Master may be dead, but he is not forgotten. One of the vampire lord's devotees sets out to alter the past so that he can resurrect the Master without Buffy's meddling. When he conjures up a portal to transport his minions through time, the vampires are poised to murder the most powerful slayers in history!  
It is up to the Scoobies to stop the Master's followers before they break the chain of slayers. Giles, Xander, Willow, and Buffy pursue the vamps back in time through the portal to save the slayers of the past. They must track the bloodsuckers from the French Revolution to the American Civil War without getting detected -- or worse!

But you can't change the past without changing the present


	18. Sequel!

Btvs Sequel UP! Finally It is called Potential 


	19. Note

Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. i just wanted to tell you that I got a second channel. i am still going to update on this one but i am going to update on the other one too. i think it will help me update my stories faster. the channel is Pink Is The Color Of Hell.

i am going to redo and update Revenge, The Sixth Sense, and True Twilight on Pink Is The Color Of Hell

*Thanks


End file.
